headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Pyrokinesis
| image = | classification = Super-power | franchises = DC Universe Heroes Marvel Universe | films = | programs = | comics = Fantastic Four Vol 1 Invaders Vol 1 Marvel Comics Vol 1 Rising Stars Vol 1 | characters = Firestar Human Torch Pyro Scorch | related = }} Pyrokinesis is the ability to generate, project and/or manipulate volumes of super-heated plasma in the form of fire. It is an application of thermokinesis. Pyrokinesis is found in many different forms of speculative fiction and has a wide variety of forms, intensity and usage. The best representation of pyrokinesis in film is the 1984 movie Firestarter, directed by Mark L. Lester. The film is based on a novel by Stephen King of the same name and featured a character named Charlie McGee (played by Drew Barrymore), who had the ability to telekinetically excite the molecules in various combustible materials, causing them to catch on fire. Her powers came about as a result of an hereditary mutation from her parents, who both underwent voluntary medical experiments while in college. In comics, pyrokinesis is often used as a superpower found amongst various costumed superheroes and villains. In titles published by Marvel Comics, two characters who have held the name Human Torch possess this ability. The original Human Torch, who was an android named Jim Hammond possessed photoelectric cells in the pores of his epidermis that enabled him to ignite his body in a caul of flame. He could generate thermal updrafts that allowed him to fly and could generate and hurl balls of fire for a seemingly inexhaustible period of time. During the 1940s, Jim Hammond partnered himself with a teenage mutant named Toro, who possessed all of the same abilities as his mentor, but his powers were generated naturally. Hammond's successor, Johnny Storm of the superhero team, the Fantastic Four, was a mutated human who possessed the same abilities as the original human torch, but could burn a lot hotter and for longer periods of time. He could maintain sustainable streams of fire for limited periods of time. If the situation required it, Johnny could increase the intensity of his flame projection to such a degree that he could literally go super nova. Another Marvel character with pyrokinesis was the aptly named Pyro, aka St. John Allerdyce. John could manipulate flame that was present in his immediate area, even forging it's patterns into various shapes, but could not generate it himself. Thus he required some form of artificial accelerant, which he usually wore as a pair of gauntlets affixed with cable lines. Two more Marvel mutants with a variation of pyrokinesis are Shiro Yoshida, aka Sunfire and Angelica Jones, aka Firestar. Their powers are more thermodynamic in nature and involve the use of generating microwave radiation. Characters Examples of use * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Girl in the Flower Dress: Chan Ho Yin has natural pyrokinetic abilities, which is enhanced by Extremis. He uses this power to murder a scientist named Debbie, incinerating her into nothing but ash. * Fantastic Four 232: A fire elemental attacked Reed Richards in the Baxter Building, shooting balls of flame at him. It later fought against the Human Torch, who was able to defeat it by intensifying his heat into a nova blast. Appearances * All-Star Squadron 39 - Firebrand burns down an execution cross used by the Phantom Empire. * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Girl in the Flower Dress - Chan Ho Yin performs tricks and incinerates Debbie. * Amazing Spider-Man 130 - Johnny flames on and flies over Park Avenue. * Angel: After the Fall 1 - Fire-breathing dragon. * Civil War 1 - Johnny Storm uses thermal flight to land at night club. * Deadpool Vol 3 3 - Super-Skrull Chilly McHotpants has pyrokinesis. * Fantastic Four 232 - The Human Torch (Johnny Storm). * Ghost Rider Vol 2 2 - Ghost Rider lays down a strip of Hellfire separating Roxanne from Witch-Woman. * Invaders 1 - Human Torch & Toro. * Invaders 2 - Human Torch & Toro. * Marvel Team-Up 100 - Human Torch emits blasts of flame. * Isis: Rockhound's Roost - Isis creates ring of fire to scare off a bear. * Marvel Comics 1 - The Human Torch (Jim Hammond). * Rising Stars 0 - Jerry Montrose uses his power. * Suicide Squad (2016) - El Diablo Video games * Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi - Fireball belch. See also * Appearances of